Tristeza, dolor y soledad
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU]¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué la vida solo se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? Arrebatándole todo lo que tenía: Amor, felicidad y mucho más... Mucho más. [Fic participe en la campaña no más críticas del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku"]


**_Rumiko Takahashi es dueña de estos personajes._**

* * *

_El sostenía su mano fuertemente. Ansioso y feliz, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. A la vez tapaba sus oídos y hacía muecas graciosas queriendo no escuchar lo que el médico dijera._

—_Vamos, Inuyasha, no seas infantil —le reprendió mientras sonreía._

—_Yo quiero esperar, no quiero saber el sexo del bebé aún —dijo frunciendo el ceño._

—_Madura de una vez, Inuyasha —rió junto con él._

_El doctor, el cual se había ido hace unos momentos, entró con un rostro de preocupación y angustia._

—_¿Qué sucede, doctor Myoga? —preguntó con nerviosismo al ver el rostro del doctor anciano. _

—_No hay latido del bebé —Al oír eso su mundo se cayó a pedazos—. Su corazón no late, lo siento chicos —se lamentó._

_Lágrimas de puro dolor comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No podía ser… No podía ser. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? _

_Inuyasha soltó su mano, para ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Claro… lo único que le ataba a ella era ese bebé, el bebé que ahora no existía. Él tenía una novia, estaba esperando un bebé suyo._

_Mientras que ella había tenido la gran idea de dejarle creyendo que él sería más feliz con otra. Ya que ella había perdido dos bebés y al enterarse que él, unas semanas después de haberse separado, había comenzado una relación con otra mujer. No pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor y tristeza. _

_Pero la esperanza volvió a ella al enterarse que estaba embarazada. Había querido ir y contarle pero luego llegó la noticia de que la mujer había quedado embarazada. _

_No le extrañaba que él se enterara, era su hijo tenía que hacerse cargo de él. Pero ahora no tenía ninguna esperanza de volver a estar su lado. Pero si él era feliz ella también lo sería._

—_Habrá que hacer una intervención inmediata —le dijo el doctor sacándola de su ensoñación. Ella asintió sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían con más fuerza sus mejillas. Ese era el fin de su sueño. De ese maldito sueño en el cual se había sumido. _

Caminaba entre el gentío, con la mirada perdida recordando aquel trágico día ocurrido una semana atrás. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, pugnando por salir.

Ella corrió, tratando de llegar rápidamente a su departamento. Entró en un gran edificio, saludó al portero y se adentró en el ascensor. Al ver que estaba sola se permitió llorar hasta que legara al piso señalado en el ascensor.

Llegó al piso señalado y antes de que la puerta se abriera, secó sus lágrimas y rebuscó en su bolso las llaves del departamento. Entró en el, cerró la puerta con llave y arrojó el bolso hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se permitió llorar con libertad, tratando de desahogarse. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella?

* * *

Se despertó, se vistió, tomó su bolso y salió de su departamento directo al trabajo. En el camino no pudo evitar pensar en él. ¿Sería feliz con ella? ¿Sería feliz con Kikyo?

Llegó al estudio, mientras alisaba sus ropas. Caminó por los pasillos oyendo los cuchicheos y las burlas de las demás mujeres. Llegó a donde filmarían, como todos los días. Lo malo de todo era que conducía un noticiero con él. Tendría que verle la cara todo el día.

Cuando iba a sentarse en su lugar correspondiente Totosai, su jefe, se acercó a ella. —Kagome… temo informarte que a partir de hoy tú pronosticarás el clima —dijo ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Totosai?

—Kikyo será la que conduzca el programa junto con Inuyasha.

Kikyo se acercó sonriendo, pidió permiso y se sentó en la silla. Aunque al ver a Kagome a su lado su sonrisa se borró. —Kagome… yo… supe lo que ocurrió y quiero pedirte disculpas —dijo apenada.

—No importa… —le dio la espalda y se alejó. _Hipócrita._

Inuyasha se acercó a Kikyo, la besó y se sentó a su lado. Aunque pudo ver como su mirada reparaba en ella por unos minutos y luego fue desviada.

—Bien… Kagome comenzaremos con el clima —dijo Totosai haciendo ademanes.

En cuanto recibió la señal comenzó a hablar y a pronosticar el clima.

—Bien eso es todo… —suspiró—. Pero antes les diré algo, —dijo bajo la mirada incrédula de todos—. Todos tenemos sueños… que pueden ser cumplidos o no es nuestra dedición. Cuando la esperanza aparece no importa cuán pequeña sea la oportunidad hay que aferrarse a ella. Ya que tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad para ser feliz —dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas copiosamente.

Sin soportarlo más corrió en dirección contraria, hacia su camerino. Oyó los insultos y habladurías de las demás mujeres más los ignoró. Llegó a su camerino y no pudo evitar sollozar al ver las pilas de pañales y objetos de bebés allí.

Se acercó y con desesperación comenzó a romper, a tirar y a golpear todo lo le pertenecería al bebé. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas sin detener su llanto. Rodeada de las ropas rasgadas que e pertenecerían al bebé, de los juguetes destrozados, de los pañales que había comprado con tanta ilusión junto a Inuyasha. Pero ese bebé ya no existía.

Sintió que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a un Sango preocupada. —Kagome… —susurró corriendo hacia ella. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros tratando de confortarla.

Kagome se abrazó a ella y lloró en su hombro tratando de hallar consuelo. Agradecía tener una amiga tan incondicional como Sango.

* * *

Se encontraba manejando, su auto. No era un gran auto deportivo pero era el que tenía. Últimamente no lo utilizaba, ya que Inuyasha siempre la llevaba en su auto.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada al ver a Inuyasha besando a Kikyo ambos sentados en un banco de plaza.

Condujo sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer. En esos días solo quería manejar y llegar lejos, alejarse. Hacer las maletas y ver como la sombra de su antiguo amor se desvanecía.

A pesar de haberle dejado ella él le había dado falsas esperanzas. Solo para masticarla y luego escupirla. Se sentía tan frustrada.

Se detuvo en una estación de servicio, bajó del auto y entró en el pequeño puesto que había en esta. Compró algunas cosas y cuando fue a pagarlas, se quitó las gafas oscuras que traía y divisó un pequeño cartel, este decía:

_Kioto, el mejor lugar para disfrutar._

Salió del lugar, se dirigió al carro, abrió la cajuela del auto y sacó un pequeño bolso. Se encaminó al baño del lugar. Entró en el baño, echó el cerrojo y se miró al espejo.

Y observó su reflejo en el espejo, sus largos cabellos azabaches, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo pequeño frágil. Abrió el bolso y de él sacó unas tijeras. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cortar su cabello. El que antes le llegaba más debajo de las caderas ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Se quitó el vestido coral, las botas marrones y la chaqueta de jean que vestía. Y las cambió por unos jeans verde, una campera del mismo color y un unas zapatillas negras.

Salió del baño sin reparar en nada ni en nadie. Se subió al auto y se dedicó a conducir. Oyó su teléfono sonar y sonar. Indicando una llamada. No pudo evitar fijarse y desilusionarse al ver que era Sango y no él.

—Sango —susurró mientras atendía el teléfono.

—_¡Kagome! _—dijo del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Dónde diablos te has metido?_

—No puedo hablar ahora Sango, por favor no llames —dijo para cortar la llamada.

* * *

Visitaría a una amiga que vivía en Kioto. Se quedaría allí por unos días o tal vez semanas. No le importaba lo demás.

Llegó a la casa. No había cambiado nada, esperaba que ella estuviera allí. Bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego de vacilar por un rato llamó a la puerta.

Inmediatamente una joven de ojos escarlatas y cabellos negros le abrió. —¿Kagome? —preguntó atónita.

—Kagura —la abrazó y se desahogó. Sacando fuera todo lo que había tenido dentro todo ese tiempo.

La chica la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, tratando de consolarla. Había caído y esta vez le costaría levantarse como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

* * *

Kagome lo contó todo lo ocurrido mientras tomaban té. Kagura asentía y oía atentamente. Preocupada y nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no has venido antes? —le reprendió a su amiga.

Antes de que pudiera contestar el teléfono sonó. Ella corrió a contestarlo y al reconocer el número de Inuyasha dudó en contestar pero finalmente atendió la llamada.

—¿Si?

—_¿Kagome? _—Escuchó la voz varonil de él—. _¿Dónde diablos te has metido?_

_—_¿Te interesa? —preguntó de manera hostil.

—_Por supuesto, sabes que yo... _—vaciló.

—¿Tú?

—_Yo te amo _—dijo él en un susurro—. _Y nunca he dejado de hacerlo._

Ella sonrió mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mas la felicidad no duró mucho. _—¿Con quién hablas amor? —_Oyó la voz de Kikyo en el otro lado de la línea—. _Con nadie importante Cariño, solo trabajo —_Esta vez las lágrimas de esperanza se convirtieron en lágrimas de puro dolor.

—¿Me amas? —rió sarcástica.

_—Si, te amo _—afirmó.

—Mentiroso... —susurró—. No caeré otra vez, no de nuevo, Inuyasha.

—_No sé por qué estás así, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dejó._

—Si, si lo hice y no me arrepiento. —Dijo decidida—. Quería que seas feliz junto con otra persona, quería que obtuvieras esa felicidad que no obtuviste conmigo. Estaba mal, había perdido dos bebés, Inuyasha, entiéndelo —explicó.

—_Pero... Kagome..._

—Nada, Inuyasha, Ya nada importa —dijo observando el bello anillo de diamantes que se encontraba en su dedo anular. Un regalo de Inuyasha cuando le había pedido matrimonio.

_—Kagome... _—dijo amenazador— _no comencemos de nuevo._

_—_No, no voy a comenzar es mas voy a terminar —dijo con decisión—. ¿Sabes...? Puedes quedarte con tu maldito anillo de diamantes, igual nunca significó nada. Puedes quedarte con todo lo que quieras exceptuándome a mi—dijo para luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojar el teléfono. El cual se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo destrozado.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños. ¡Maldito Inuyasha! ¡Maldita ella por haberse enamorado de él!

* * *

Se estaba dando un baño, remojándose en la tina repleta de agua caliente y espuma. Analizaba cuidadosamente el anillo mientras se sentaba en la bañera, para estar más cómoda.

Recordó todas y cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho aquella noche que le había pedido matrimonio. Sin saber que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, se sentía tan frustrada y enfadada a la vez. Enfadada con él, con ella y consigo misma a la vez.

Que se quedara con todo, con la maldita promesa de protegerla que había hecho, con el estúpido juramento de permanecer a su lado, con el anillo, con el compromiso, con todo. Que se quedara con todo menos con ella.

Se dejó caer de espaldas siendo recibida por las tibias aguas de la bañera. Las cuales la abrazaron y sumergieron. Limpiando su llanto y dolor.

Luego de un rato así, emergió, salió de la tina, se secó y se vistió. Ropa cómoda y bella a la vez, una combinación perfecta.

—¿Kagome? —Oyó la voz de Kagura.

—¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó saliendo del baño con el cabello escurriendo.

La muchacha de ojos carmín suspiró aliviada al verla sana salva. Temía que pudiera hacer algo contra su vida, había estado muy deprimida esos días.

* * *

Estaba borracha, lo sabía. Había tomado para tratar de olvidarse de él. Pero sus recuerdo aún persistían en su memoria. Caminó por las oscuras calles de aquella solitaria noche. Se detuvo de repente al divisar no muy a la lejanía un lago.

Caminó hacia las orillas de este y al comprobar que su temperatura era agradable entró en el. Y nadó por horas disfrutando de la relajante temperatura.

* * *

Kagome había vuelto a su casa tarde, ebria y empapada. Se preocupaba mucho por su amiga, temía que tratara de ponerle fin a su vida.

Vio que ella se encontraba hincada en el suelo, frente al gran hogar en el cual una gran llamarada hacia presencia. Su mirada fija en algo que sus manos sostenían, al parecer un anillo.

—Hora de terminar con esto —oyó que susurraba a la vez que arrojaba el hermoso anillo al fuego. Vio como también tomaba una foto, en la cual estaba dicha pelinegra y un hombre. De ojos dorados, cabellos plateados y piel bronceados. Ambos sonreían,se veían felices. Y sin pensarlo mucho también la arrojó al fuego, viendo como esta se consumía hasta solo quedar cenizas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quemando un pasado, Kagura, acabando con el rastro de las críticas, burlas y desamores que viví junto a ese hombre. —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella—. Pero todo ha terminado al fin —sonrió, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Pero presentía que lo haría más seguido—. Ahora soy libre de escoger al hombre que yo quiera —murmuró.

Encontraría la felicidad, con él o sin él.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Que les ha parecido?

Un poco triste ya lo sé. Pero esto demuestra que debemos aferrarnos a la esperanza no importa cuan pequeña sea. Debemos detener las críticas destructivas y las burlas. Que no hacen más que separar a la comunidad.

Bueno sin nada más que decir me retiro.

Adiós, besos & Abrazos.

By: Nina Parker.


End file.
